zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Millie
Millie is Mechanobeast 1 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Millie was given Mechanobeast 1. Personality In the original series, Millie has worked on the Earl of Sodor’s Estate Railway for many years. She is very loyal to the Earl and her relationship is like that of a personal servant. They have fun together and are as close as many friends, but there is also a certain formality to their relationship. Millie is a youthful, fun-loving, friendly engine who is full of spirit, and can be fiery when crossed. But she is also fair-minded and never spiteful. That said, she will take it upon herself to teach an uppity engine a lesson, should she feel the need. She always wants to do the best by the Earl and will defer to his judgement in all things, but when it comes to other engines, she has a mind of her own. In Adventure Squad, Millie becomes more outgoing and more independent. Appearance Engine Millie is based on 0-4-0 well tank No. 8069 "Tabamar", built in 1911 by Borsig, under contract from Decauville. "Tabamar" is preserved at the Chemin de fer des Chanteraines in Paris, France. In 1995, Tabamar visited the Ffestiniog Railway, where it served on drive-an-engine duty at Boston Lodge. Unlike her basis, Millie has a rear coal bunker and has been regauged from 1ft 11 5⁄8in to 2ft 3in. Millie is painted French blue with white lining, brass fittings, a golden running board, boiler bands and wheel spokes. Her wheel rims are also French blue. Sir Robert Norramby's crest is painted on her cab sides and her name is painted in white on the sides of her boiler. Millie wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is blue. Adventure Squad has Millie's white and gold replaced with shades of cyan, while her name and bufferbeams are now indigo. She is now numbered 1, with said number on her cab painted cyan and bordered indigo. Mech Mechanobeast 1 is a blue police car with a wolf beast mode. Mechanobeast 1.png|Mechanobeast 1 Mechanobeast 1 beast.png|Mechanobeast 1 (beast mode) Behind the scenes She was voiced by Miranda Raison. Notes * Due to Lady reclaiming her whistle sound, (which was shared by her in the original series) she uses Stepney's season 12 whistle sound (a higher pitched version of Thomas's). Category:Steam Team